


A shortness of breath

by HappyLeech



Series: Ghost Girl OTP [4]
Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Ghost Girl OTP - Freeform, Silent Hill 4 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just going out for a few drinks, a bite to eat...that was all!<br/>--<br/>SH4 AU that I wrote to upset my friends (and myself) that I didn't think I'd finished<br/>(I literally just went to work on it only to find that I'd finished it oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shortness of breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueVelvetStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetStars/gifts).



“Oh my god! Cynthia! I got in!”

Lisa had been sitting at the table of their shared apartment, but she was now standing, holding tightly to a letter. She’d applied for a nursing course at St. Jerome’s hospital on a whim, not expecting them to accept her with some of the marks she had. But…

“I got into the nursing course! Oh my god, I can’t believe it!”

“Really?! That’s great, Lees!” Cynthia poked her head out from the kitchen, hands wet with dishwater. “We should celebrate.”

“We should! But…what about…oh gosh I need to figure out time off work and-“biting her lip, Lisa rummaged for her work schedule, buried in the table clutter. 

“Worry about that later. This is huge! We should head down to the bar, get some drinks, something to eat…come on, it’ll be fun!”

Cynthia grinned, and Lisa reluctantly put down the paper. “…sure. That doesn’t sound too bad, actually. Your treat, right?”

“Of course!”

Lisa laughed, and pulled herself up off her chair. “I guess I’d better change, huh?”

-

Arm in arm, hand in hand, the pair stumbled down the subway stairs.

“So, if I quit though…”Still worrying, Lisa touched a hand to her forehead and winced.

“I think its work- Are you feeling okay, Lees? You’re looking really pale…” Pulling her over to the side, Cynthia placed a hand on Lisa’s head. “Do you wanna head home?”

Lisa shook her head. “No, no I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you up at the turnstile, okay? I’m just going to go into the washroom for a second. Just going to splash some water on my face…”

Cynthia looked at her, worried. “Okay…but if I don’t see you in five minutes, I’m coming to find you.”

With a laugh, Lisa waved Cynthia ahead. “It’s probably a headache from stress or something. See you soon!”

-

Shutting off the tap, Lisa looked at herself in the mirror. She really was looking pale…but she was sure that it wasn’t anything important. 

“…uhg, whatever. I’m sure it’s nothing. Now let’s get going, Lisa! Can’t leave your girl waiting for ya!”

With a laugh, she smiled at her reflection and tossed out her paper towel. But when she exited the washroom, there was something…odd…about the station. The walls looked different, and the hallways seemed longer, darker. 

“…This is weird,” she muttered, pulling her purse closer to her as she started to make her way towards the turnstile. After a few minutes though…

“Did…did I just go in a circle? But I didn’t make any turns…” with a baffled look behind her, at the washroom doors that were still in view, Lisa shivered. There was definitely something wrong.

With a loud buzz, the intercom crackled to life, and Lisa looked up at the ceiling. Hopefully that meant that someone in the station knew what was up, right?

‘Henry! I found the exit, but he’s coming- Quick, I’m at the turnstile! Hurry!’

Confused, Lisa looked around. Why was Cynthia using the intercom? And who was Henry? Who was coming?

“…okay something is wrong here…” with a frown, Lisa started to jog. Hopefully she’d be able to get to the turnstiles this time…and then she could ask Cynthia about what was going on.

After what felt like forever, Lisa reached the ticket booth and turnstile, out of breath and panting.

“…Cy-Cynthia?!” she called, trying to catch her breath. She couldn’t see a trace of her girlfriend, hide nor hair, and Lisa began to worry. 

Then she heard the commotion from inside of the ticket booth.

“….oh god no-!” fumbling in her purse for a token, she slammed it into the turnstile, fighting through the metal bars to get to the ticket booth. “Cynthia!”

Banging on the door, pulling and pushing on it, it took Lisa several minutes to finally get her way inside. And once she did…  
“C-Cynth? I…oh god, Cynthia!” 

The inside of the ticket booth was a complete mess. Papers and pens were scattered everywhere; a filing cabinet was broken, and Lisa felt sick thinking of how that’d happened. The floor was sticky with blood, and in the center of the floor, like a broken, discarded doll, was Cynthia.

“L…Li…” Cynthia coughed, blood spattering her lips as she tried to sit up, and Lisa quickly sank to her knees at her side. 

“Shhhh….” Lisa’s breath hitched as she started to cry. She didn’t know what to do! There was so much blood, and Cynthia… God, Cynthia was so pale! “C-Cynthia…oh god….I don’t know what to do…I don’t…”

Shaking, she reached out and grabbed one of Cynthia’s hands, and started sobbing in earnest when the other woman gave her hand a weak squeeze. 

“…sorry…” Cynthia whispered, her eyes going misty. “…never did treat you to that drink…but…”

“Cynthia! No, no please…don’t…” Lisa shook her head. This wasn’t right! This wasn’t supposed to happen! They were just going to go out, get a bite to eat, stop by the bar…

She could feel Cynthia’s pulse stopping, thought she could feel her growing colder, and tried to remember to breathe. Everything seemed to freeze for her, then-

“Wha-?” The door behind her opened, and someone gasped. Slowly, very slowly, Lisa turned her head to look at the man. Was this the Henry Cynthia had been calling for?

“She’s…she’s dead. Cynthia is…dead. I…We…” Stammering, Lisa started to wobble as the man shouted in pain. Slumping over to her side, she closed her eyes, and hoped that she’d not wake up.

-

Blinking her eyes open, feeling sticky and cold, Lisa wakes to a chalk outline amid the blood. 

Cynthia’s gone, but traces remain. 

Slowly climbing to her feet, Lisa stumbles out the ticket booth door, leaving bloody footprints behind her. What does she do? Cynthia’s gone.

Stumbling, she finds herself back at the woman’s washroom. Lisa pushes the door open, leaving a bloody streak on the handle, and shoves her hands under the faucet. 

Watching the blood rush down the drain, her eyes blur and she gasps back a scream. 

“No…no don’t do that…that’s not helping anyone…stop that…” she berates herself as she dries her hands, wipes away tears, and ties her hair back. 

She’s painfully pale behind the remaining blood.

When did she tell Cynthia she loved her last? The night before? That morning? She couldn’t remember, and Lisa tore her gaze from her wane reflection. 

“…Cynth…” She whispers, before shaking her head. She didn’t want this…

Slowly, she made her way back to the ticket booth, taking her time and gathering the items Cynthia had lost out of her purse along the way. 

A compact, her lipstick, the house key…Each one Lisa gathered with tears in her eyes until she reached the ticket booth.   
“…There you go, honey…Got all your things…” she whispered, setting them on the floor outside the door, before stepping inside. 

Siting on the floor, next to the chalk outline that seemed worse than any body, Lisa sighed.

“What do I do now, Cynthia? How can I…without you, what am I going to do?” she muttered, smudging the chalk, trying to ignore the scent of Cynthia’s favourite perfume. Trying to ignore breath on the back of her neck.  
Trying to ignore the hands on her shoulders.

“You’re gone…I don’t…I don’t want to be without you…” she whispered, shivering as ice cold hair blanketed her, slowly winded it’s way around her neck. 

“…you…would never hurt me on purpose…” she sighed, and leaned back into sharp finger nails and phantom kisses and a shortness of breath.

-

“Henry…look! That ghost…Cynthia, right?” 

Biting her lip, Eileen pointed over Henry’s shoulder, and he turned. 

“…yeah, that’s her. What’s wrong?”

Shifting her weight, Eileen took a moment to think, to figure out her words. “W…ell…I was thinking. Every time she chases us, she stops when we get close to the ticket booth. See? She’s just floating near it…What if there’s something in there that Walter doesn’t want us to see?”

“…That makes sense. There’s probably something important in there, then. Come on, I’ll try and get her away so you can get inside,” he offered, holding up his golf club.

“Sure.”

It took time, but Henry was finally able to beat the aggressive and hissing ghost back far enough for him and Eileen to get inside, but it wasn’t a great treasure or weapon that greeted them, but another corpse.

“Oh my god…did…someone else? Did she do that?” Eileen asked, a hand held over her mouth. 

A blond woman was curled up on the ground, lying beside the chalk outline, dark strands of hair mixed in with her blond. She was very obviously not breathing, and Henry took a step backwards.

“I…I saw her here before. She found Cynthia,” he told Eileen, who sighed and wiped away a few stray tears. Henry was glad that this woman didn’t have a more violent death, for Eileen’s sake, and for the woman herself.

“Oh…ah! Henry, Cynthia-“ 

Eileen pointed to the opposite wall, where the ghost was pulling herself through. She screeched at the pair, as if preparing to attack them once she got through the concrete, only for her to reach for the dead body.

“…I…Come on, Eileen. Let’s go…” Henry, pushed open the door for the injured woman, as the ghost started to wail, hair encircling the dead woman, hands reaching for her. 

-

_‘ “-and in other news, a second body was found in the South Ashfield Heights subway system today. The body, believed to be that of Miss Lisa Garland, was found just after 4 o’clock by police attending the first murder scene. Miss Garland is believed to have been in a relationship with the first victim, Cynthia Velasquez, but police have ruled out suicide as a cause of death. More on this story as it develops.” ‘_


End file.
